St White's Day
by hibi
Summary: I actually don't know where this story is heading but it's about kagome's family who just got a lot of money because her dad died. Now they're moving to Japan to live the rich life
1. Default Chapter

A little boy ran down the street chasing after a swiftly receding girl.  The boy was nervous and when he caught up to her, he had a blush across his face.  His two disheveled dog ears rotated as he began his speech…

"um…It's Saint White's Day and I was…_s_, I wanted to give you this."  The boy thrust a white rose at her, the flower of light.  The girl slowly turned around and smiled, revealing large glinting glasses and a mouth full of braces.  The boy, Inuyasha, flinched.  How could he have made his confession… in front of the wrong girl?… His eyebrows pulled together as he cringed, she wasn't even a _pretty_ girl.

"really.?" She timidly took the rose but Inuyasha was soon over his trauma.

"Hey!" He grabbed back the flower walked away. "wrong girl," he muttered.  _That was gross_. 

The girl was left to quietly resume walking home… no one had given her a gift that day.

                                    _hey, _now that you mention it, even the teachers forgot her.  Not that teachers were suppose to _give_ St. White's Day gifts, it _was_ a lover's holiday.  However, all of them somehow skipped the girl in the glasses, while they handed out chocolates to all the other little children. 

9 Years Later (I'm really bad at the time / year thing… so I don't know if this 'matches up')

"Kagome, Kagome!!!!!  We're RICH!"  A boy ran up the stairs two at a time. 

"Souta!  I was studying!"  She was peeved… she actually liked this subject and studied it **not only** because she was compulsive freak who obsessed over grades, **but** because she actually did want to know how to execute cardiopulmonary resuscitation on any needy hot guy.  _So much for my beach fantasy_.  She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. 

"Kagome!  I actually have something worth saying and I want you to listen()"  The child was hyperventilating.  She **did not** want to do cpr to her own sibling… that was like _incest_. 

"Well, you see, there's this guy downstairs.  It turns out that Daddy was this mega rich CEO guy from _Japan_ and he just died!!  And this guy is saying that we have all this money!  All we have to do is change schools, _move_ to Japan and then it's ours!  _and _ Mum said it was okay!" 

sigh _I guess wasting every Sunday looking at Sumisu-san's ugly.  shriveled. sashaying.  ass has finally paid off…_ 

Japan: Higurashi's New Residence

Let's say that Kagome's room had just gotten an upgrade.  Canopy… servants… cook … big garage stuffed with _fantastic_ cars.  No, LIFE had gotten an upgrade. 

Mya's "Fallen" played in the background.  _I've fallen, head over heals, I've fallen, in love with you.  I've fallen, and I can't get up, don't want to get up, because of love (_A/N: I'm listening to the song right now and I don't know what she's actually saying for the last part).  She fell back on the king sized bed.  _damn straight, don't want to get up…_  She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Kagome was regaining conscious.  _this isn't my bed… _The maids came in and pulled aside the curtains to her French doors, letting **bright** light fall directly on her already defective, weak eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This is how Kagome started her first day attending her new educational center.      


	2. TITLE FOR CH TWO

(a/n: sry about the a/n _in_ the story, u don't have to read them but they're my excuses b/c I'm feeling self-conscious)(oh an the faces inside à() are just faces that show what the person 'looks' like.)(I didn't put a title on the other one… couldn't think of one… I can't think of one now either…)

Joyrok: ur right, the last chapter _was_ jumpy & stuff ??should I re-write it??

I'm going to Disneyland say _hellllo_ to kiddy rides !!

**TITLE!!!!3 3 3**

Mr. Higurashi had left his daughter, son and ex-wife all of his belongings… strange.  They barely saw him after Kagome's mom divorced him and left Japan, that was when Kagome was in… third grade?  Kagome was now in high school.  Why would he do that?  Well, either way, they were situated quite nicely in his house… with all of his belongings and staff.  Kagome always wanted to know more about her father, this was her chance.  She was _in his house_.  So she decided she would snoop most of the day… when she got a rude awakening. 

(a/n: might be wondering why she isn't sad about her dad dying… she wasn't really emotionally attached.  it's like trying to cry at your great uncles funeral when you've only seen him twice in your life)

"Kagome, look at this _adorable_ uniform!"  Mrs. Higurashi held up a monster of green and blue plaid in front of her daughter.  This did not include the surprise she was hiding behind her back. 

She brought out a fuzzy hat and vest. 

"Oh my god.  Mom, let me get the broom…I think we need to chase it out of the house."

"Dear, this is your new fashionable attire.  You _are_ attending one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.  It'll be full of so many intelligent children… I'm so excited!"  She twirled around holding the uniform against her.  _more like children with intelligent parents._  "You can bring whoever you like home!  I'm sure you'll make tons of friends.()"  Kagome winced.  Even back home she only had one friend, and that was the local junkyard inhabitant.  Kagome just wore all the wrong things in the wrong way or said all the wrong words at all the wrong times.  If this didn't stop her from getting friends, there was always the Kagome Factor.  She was just shoved into all the worst circumstances… undeniable.  When she was in fifth grade she had the perfect outfit, it was just right.  Kagome thought she was going to have a good day.  She had made friends with the most popular girl in school.  By lunchtime, she no longer had a friend.  She was looking at a ladybug when her friend's boyfriend walked by.  She tripped and landed on top of him.  She dug beneath his hair to make sure the ladybug was okay but her 'friend' said she had her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to school today?"

"mhmm.  Mr. Butler will drive you there"

"Do I have to?  We just got here."

"yup yup.  Take this," Mrs. Higurashi put the hairy: skirt, shirt, hat and vest ensemble in her lap, "I already packed your bag and lunch.  Be ready in ten minutes (!)"  Kagome groaned and went to find a mask and poncho that she could hide behind.

(a/n: even though she's in Japan… all the words are going to be in English—b/c it would be really weird if I translated everything on babel fish and just pasted it here… don't u think?)

Shikon no Tama Preparatory School (a/n: I know the name is lame… but so am I )

"Did you hear?" Yura whispered into Kikyou's hair.

"What?"

"Mr. Higurashi of H&H corp. _died_!"

"Yura, it was all over the news" Kikyou swatted Yura's hands away from her dark locks.

"It's not just that, he actually has family and he gave all of his property to them!  He has a son… he's a bit too young, a wife, a father in law and a daughter that's going to go the our prep school!" Yura grinned mischievously, "you know, she had more money than _you_."  Kikyou grinned back.

"That's okay… I've got Inuyasha, and he can kick anyone's financial ass."  She stood up from the step and blew a kiss over to her boyfriend, the white haired hanyou mentioned before.  Yura and Kikyou made their way over to his group, Yura strutting to such a degree that her boobs threatened to wreak havoc upon the student body, if not, just on the mind of the hanyou's perverted friend.  None of them noticed the unattractive girl slip in through the door wearing a large sweater over her uniform and glasses that were so large that they masked 78% of her face.     

Science Class

Science was his worst class, not to mention Kikyou was getting clingy.  She was stressing over some new girl, even though she tried not to let it show.  She let go of his arm though after this dumpy girl stood up during attendance and introduced herself as Kagome Higurashi.  _the name seemed familiar_.  But then again his mom always ranted on about people he didn't give a shit about.  Inuyasha's attention was turned to the teacher as she walked in.  She announced a new assignment for extra credit… everyone proceeded to groan because most of them would probably be forced to do it anyway.  Science was supposed to be an easy A, but this new teacher was coming up with _bizarre_ research projects.  For this project she said that they needed to pick a government conspiracy and elaborate, proving it true or false.

"I have assigned partners, () Meiji and Kero, …  Inuyasha and Kagome."  A silence spread over the room.  Everyone knew that the Inu and Kikyou were OFFICIAL—and you just didn't mess with that.  Inuyasha was the most eligible bachelor in Japan, and he was **taken** in all aspects of life, even when it came to extra credit partners in science.  _who assigned partners for extra credit anyway?  this woman needs her head checked_ 

Kikyou gave Kagome a death glare, for good measure…_there goes the Kagome Factor.  _Kagome could already tell that Kikyou was what her mother would call the **big cheese** and she'd already pissed her off.  _better get home fast today_.  Not that Kikyou had anything to worry about.  Inuyasha **was not** about to slave away at some lame science project with a reject… until a certain science teacher called him in after school a few weeks later.

"later"

"Hey, teacher lady, what do you want?" Inuyasha was not happy.  If he got held up to long, Sango and Miroku would ditch him to chase after some entertainment.  _so much for the idea of loyal childhood friends_  Despite his rudeness, the teacher smiled at him.

"You can call me Rin! ()"

"uh sure, let's get this over with quick …Rin"

"Inuyasha… gets bad grades in this class," Rin furrowed her eyebrows, "Rin will have to fail him unless he does extra credit project and work hard.  If Rin have to fail Inuyasha, she'll have to go talk with Inuyasha's parents."  The hanyou stiffened.  Inutaisho, no matter how old, could still whip his ass.  He nodded.

"What's my partner's name again?"

"Higurashi, Kagome." ()

………………    right after: outside the school   

Miroku and Sango had definitely ditched him.  It was too bad that they were the only ones who could get away with it.  All three of them were the crème de la crème so he couldn't really squish them, not even with his money.  _life sucks_  It looked like he was going to have to meet this Kagome girl.  Vrrrrrrrr  His cell phone rang…_mum again_. 

"You haven't forgotten have you dear?"

"What?!"  He could hear her pout over the wireless connection.

"You promised me that you would go visit the Higurashi's _sometime this month_.  You know mummy loved mister Higurashi very much and would like you to see if his family has settled in…oh! and don't forget to invite them over on Saturday."

"Where the fuck do they live."

"The mansion that looks like a castle."  Inuyasha hung up… The thought of killing two birds with one stone appealed to his lazy personality.  He smiled and hopped into his Ferrari

Back to Kagome

The first few weeks had been a bit hectic… but now everything was back to normal… except it wasn't.  School was once again boring and Kagome had started up her 'projects' again to fill in all the free time, but a realization had dawned on Souta and Kagome… that chilled their bones.

                                      Dad had hired a bunch of loonies as the house staff. 

Not that Grandpa or Mom mentioned this.  They were a "bit off" by their own right and probably fit right in.  The two siblings had been so busy that they had failed to notice some hints.  One: there was an obscene amount of alcohol in the house… one man can only drink so much whiskey before he dies (which has already happened).  Two: late at night, loud, drunk, singing could be heard from the servant's rooms.  Three: there is a prominent Dance Dance Revolution in the living room.  It is doubtful that a man in his forties would come home and 'get his groove on' in his living room.  Supporting evidence for doubt: hint number one-he would already be shit faced.

The maids, butler, chauffeur, cook, gardener, you name it, all of them decided that a few weeks of obedient servant behavior would make them feel at home… and _then _they would show their true colors… of_ **insanity**_.  The house turned into a zoo in a matter of days.  The maids were the harpies of Kagome's life.  They would often come up with princess-in-a-castle scenarios (the mansion _did_ look a lot like something out of sleeping beauty) and make her walk around with a cape and dub them knights.

It was then Kagome realized something else…

_Dad agreed to divorce Mom because she was crazy… in a sweet good way, and he thought it would interfere with his new business, the H&H Corp.  So he chose his work over his wife and kids.  But in the end he couldn't help surrounding himself with people just like Mom.  I'm afraid that he missed her… but didn't want to admit his mistake… _ 

So this company was what you spent you life on… I think I'll take care of it, my gift to you.  Kagome turned on her computer and was getting acquainted to her father's "baby", when the rabid demons from hell barged in… carrying death in their hands.

"We've seen what you truly are!" said MiMi.

"Mhmm, we think it's a shame," said KiKi clasping her hands together. 

"damn Kagome, who knew you had those kinds of goods hidden behind that!" said ShiKi.      

"what?"  Kagome was confused, not to mention, ShiKi was pointing at her sweater in a really accusing way.

"and these stay **off**while you're home!" MiMi grabbed her glasses.  That is when they let 'death' out.  KiKi flapped open the bundle that she held… revealing a maid costume.  But unlike theirs it looked like it came out of one of those shops where they sell costumes to satisfy… sick sick fantasies!!!  Kagome made a dash for it but the combined forces of MiMi, KiKi, and ShiKi were too much.  They said they heard the whole thing from Haori who saw her make a dash for it when she accidentally dropped her shirt in the toilet after a shower. 

"Kagome you're beautiful, don't hide that," KiKi had a philosophical look in her eyes, and she was probably being true to her feelings; but by the look of the other two, they just wanted to see Kagome in a frilly apron so they could laugh their asses off.  And they did just that.  But they had to stop because Kagome looked good… better than what any of them were expecting.  She generally had no fashion sense so she just piled on layers to hide behind… which made her look wide and flat everywhere.  Without all the excess cotton and fleece, she was a goddess.  The outfit clung to her so tightly that just wearing it made her blush.  All three of the maids came together to give Kagome a group hug.  KiKi had tears in her eyes.

"This is the best makeover story ever."

"KAAAAGOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"  The Kodak/hallmark moment was ruined.  Her mom wanted her to take out the trash because everyone else was playing cards.  Kagome sighed as she looked over her shoulder from the door.  Even though they were very supportive, the trio was definitely not going to let her get at her other clothes. 

"Don't touch anything," Kagome scowled on her way out.  the estate was huge…  the nearest neighbor could only be seen because of their mansion… nobody will see me right?  with that Kagome forgot all of her inhibitions and took the trash over to the front door.

                   just in time to knock straight into Inuyasha. 

She was getting crushed under a very fit and toned body and it would have been an exceedingly dreamy moment, minus the trash bag and the word crushed…

Inuyasha was little bit out of it, until everything crashed back into focus.  He was on top of a… maid who was wearing a very alluring dress.  He had to restrain himself from just bending down and nibbling on her ear.  (a/n: teehee puhahahahaha)  When she saw him intently staring at her an innocent blush spread across her face and her eyes widened with surprise.  cute… might want to take her home. 

This was when a top-less, bra-less Mrs. Higurashi came to the door.  "I swear, I heard a thud…" Kagome groaned on the inside…what kind of card game were they exactly playing? and simultaneously hoping that Souta wasn't in there. 

"Hello!  You must be Inuyasha, Rei told me she was going to send you over sooner or later."  Not at all embarrassed that she was partially naked.  Although she did grin wildly after seeing what position the two were in and after Inuyasha reluctantly got off her, exactly what her daughter was wearing.

"Oh have you met," Mrs. Higurashi gestured to her daughter when she got a very angry glare that dared her to say what she was about to.  "… my new maid, I call her maid #4A."  Kagome quickly got up and pulled her mother and the hanyou into the foyer. 

"If you would please wait a second."  Mother and daughter made it into the nearest room and shut the door.  Inuyasha smirked, it wasn't like he couldn't hear what they were saying.  So he was very shocked when he heard.

"Mother!  Is this the kind of example you set for your kids?  How could you play.. strip poker… in the daylight and answer the door topless!"

"Well… butler #1, 2, and 3 agreed to play.  I couldn't say no Kagome."

"Mom, your ex-husband just died!"

"I know dear, but I know that if he was here he would have joined in too.  He always did enjoy surprising me…"  So, the maid is Kagome: one hell of a rich heiress and his science project partner.  This was interesting.  Inuyasha clearly remembered how far the short dress had ridden up on Kagome's  fine legs, who would've guessed.  Kagome came out of the room with her mother in tow.  Inuyasha quickly relayed the message about Saturday night and then asked the 'maid' if she could tell Kagome to call him about the science project.

"but I…" she cut herself off.  Inuyasha smirked.  cute, can't even lie.                             

(a/n: it's 4:00 am… g   o   t        t   o    g     o    s  le    ep)


	3. THIS IS CH 3!

okay I admit it… I'm terrible at titles.  I can't think of one so!!! no titles unless you want one… then you can make one up and tell me.

**.:Title for Chapter Three:.**

Kagome let out her breath.  Her back was against the door and Inuyasha's car could be heard screeching out of the driveway in reverse.  His number was in her hand… but she had more important things to do at the moment.  The dinning room was a few doors away and incessant laughter poured into the hallway.  Kagome walked up to it and grabbed the doorknob before quickly releasing it.  _do I really **want** to see what's inside?_  But when Souta's giggles crept underneath the door, she rushed in.

The view was horrendous.  Majority of the older women had lost their tops and proceeded to show their aged upper halves.  The younger women had shrewdly played and most had only lost footwear.  The men… were robbed. 

"Ahm!" Kagome cleared her throat, "I think we're going to have to set some rules."  Attentive Silence  "First off, everyone under thirteen out!…_Souta._"  There was more silence.  The young boy came out from behind the sofa… only wearing his tidy white-ies.  Her serious act dropped for a second.  _bad-ly need to laugh_  Kagome covered her mouth while she pointed to the strewn sake and vodka bottles.  _…okay, under control  _"All people under the age of twenty one better not be drinking anything stronger than milk."  Three out of five people were guilty.   "And no drinking until… later!  AGREED?"

"HAI!."  Kagome nodded and walked out with Souta in tow.  _you reprimand them and they still come off as cheery  _

"kaaa go meeee," Souta whined, "Tina was going to take her _shirt_ off."  Kagome turned to faced him, and supportively put her hands on his shoulder.

"Souta, I know you are a horny, sex driven adolescent, but go out and do something _healthy_."  With a little shove towards the door, Souta was left to find more meaning in his life.  _now on to the next project… updating security_ 

School the next Morning

Class was too boring to attend concluded Inuyasha while roaming the halls.  _Things that are better than education: drinking, smoking, sex… _the list could go on.  Although, considering the world as it is, it was inevitable that he had to attend a facility that was against all the _good_ things in life.  He clenched his fist.  _maybe I could get home schooled.. then I could have a sexy French teacher.. a hot, young history major to help me, the possibilities are endless.  _Inuyasha slapped himself; he was starting to sound like Miroku.  He rounded another corner when he came upon a familiar sight.  Kagome was drinking from a water fountain.  She was back to wearing her body deforming garb.  It was hard to see where the clothes ended and Kagome began.  He snuck up on her.

"_boo_," he whispered.  She spun around, water dripping from her mouth.  Inuyasha smirked while taking in her scent.  It smelled like home… clean, warm, a scent you could fall into.  He leaned in.  He could smell a little bit of fear too.

          _does he know?  does he know?  no.. he **can't**__know.  _  

He slipped his hand under her shirt and ran a claw down her side.  Her heartbeat quickened. 

                   _he knows he knows he knows_

Then Kagome got angry.  _who the hell does he think he **is**?  terrorizing **and** harassing me._  She forcefully shoved him off her.  Inuyasha was surprised; the fear that he sensed earlier had turn into a fury that spilled out of her eyes. 

"**Inuyahsa Takahashi** do your parents know that you sneak up on and _molest_ innocent girls?  I don't now what **you're** used to but obviously you need a little news flash.  It is **wrong** to force yourself on **anyone**."

"but you wanted me to," he said softly in her ear.  A blush swept across her face before her hand made contact with his face. 

"I've had enough of this.  I'll be leaving."  She started to stomp away before swerving to face him.  Her blush now very apparent.  "and if you think I'm going to do anything with you, including science projects well… **Your Wrong**."  _fuck_

LATER

Kagome was snooping around in her dad's study when she spotted a ribbon.  It was on top of a fairly tall, old antique… something.  She dragged over her dad's Victorian chair and placed her dirty bare feet on velvet.  The ribbon was attached to a piece of wood that lifted up… and underneath it was a key, one of the prettiest keys she'd seen.  It had fancy swirls and carvings and it looked old.  Kagome mind ran through all of her dad's belongings until it remembered…_the door in dad's bathroom.  _She jumped off the chair and ran into the hallway, skidded to a stop and raced into her dad's room.  She was excited.  When she got to the connecting bathroom, she opened her dad's linen closet; there was the door.  She closed her eyes and thrust the key into the hole.  _click_.

_owowowowowowowowowow_       

Binders, files, and finally a notebook computer tumbled out.  She opened her eyes to find a binder open on her face.  _Passwords…people, numbers.  This could be useful._  Kagome was lugging all of it to her room when the doorbell rang.  MiMi, KiKi, and ShiKi ran to get it.

"Mmmm," said MiMi.

"Ooooh," said KiKi.

"Ahhhh," said ShiKi.  Out came Inuyasha.

"You!" said Kagome, pointing an accusing finger at him.  The lone hand underneath the pile gave and everything fell onto the floor, twice that day.  Inuyasha smirked.  The three maids twirled, swooned and fainted.  Most would have thought it was due to the rugged good looks of the hanyou, but Kagome knew better.  They just didn't want to help her pick up the binders.  Not that it mattered because before she knew it, Inuyasha had walked over and lifted the load onto his shoulders.

"So, where's your room?"

"Hmph, not like I'd tell you."  The hanyou quickly sniffed her, and than followed his nose.  He was climbing the stairs when Kagome caught up to him, "Where do you think you're going?  Inuyasha, Out!" she pointed to the door.

"But Kagome, we need to do the science project," he added smugly, "not like you could get me out even if you wanted to."  Kagome let out a sigh.  She watched youkai's on TV lift monster trucks.  It was unlikely that she could take on a hanyou.  So she silently followed him aiming angry glares at his back.  _if only glares could maim_    

Her room was scary.  The walls were covered with blueprints of vaults, banks, and any other place that was hard to get in and out of.  She had a fairy tale bed… but with its surroundings, it was as if the princess was sleeping in the middle of biohazard and technological warfare.  Uncanny machines were everywhere.  It was sort of interesting…_like that thing over there_.  Kagome took the load off Inuyasha's arms and dumped them on her bed; she proceeded to ignore him.  Meanwhile the hanyou walked up to her worktable and picked up a ball of wires, pipes, buttons, and other unknowns.  _I wonder what would happen if I pushed one of these.._

"Don't touch the red button."  Inuyasha looked up at Kagome when his claw slipped and pushed the button she just said _not_ to push.  A sharp pain went through his abdomen and he let go of the suddenly hot object.  Kagome ran over to… the thing that Inuyasha dropped. 

"What did you drop it for?!" Kagome glared at him before seeing that he was in pain.  _such a dumb one_  "Are you all right?" she said, more softly than the first time.  Her hand reached under the table for the first aid kit and then crawled over to the sprawled hanyou.

"I'm _fine_.  I just got shot with some type of _gun_.  What do you _do,_ lock yourself in here and make weapons of mass destruction?"  Inuyasha scowled at her.  He was used to fighting but this hurt more than Fluffy's claws.

"It's a steam powered, hand held, apparatus that launches projectile objects," she said with finality.  Her hand patted his stomach; she was done fixing him up.  _pretty fast  _

Her elbows hit the floor as she rested her head on her hands.  "I guess I owe you one, for that."

"Damn right."  Inuyasha grinned.  "Why don't you wear that pretty outfit for me?"  Kagome's face got considerably redder and she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You better not say anything about that again."  She lifted her hand and waited for his conformation. 

"I don't get why you're so embarrassed."  Not exactly the answer she had in mind. 

"Inuyasha, I was wearing a whore outfit."

"_really?_"

"Yes, like a grade AAA prostitute.  I'd rather not have that kind of attention; I mean, I'm exploited already.  I'd rather not have to deal with _oh so funny_ 'I'll pay you' jokes too."  Inuyasha stared at her in surprise at her little outbreak.        

"Then why don't you just do the science project with me?"  Kagome smiled down at him. 

"sure."

this chapter was so hard to do.  don't ask why… b/c I don't kno either. 

I'm leaving for Disneyland tomorrow

and I scrubbed the dead skin off my body.

that makes me feel better too. (I kno it sounds gross, but it makes your skin really soft) 

please review… b/c I'd like to kno what you think


	4. DONT HAVE ONE4

a/n: okay, I"LL COME OUT WITH IT **I really don't kno what I'm doing** . that's all, I'm feeling guilty **again**.

TITLE FOR CH 4 wheeeee

Kikyou stared ahead as she let an arrow fly. She was in the practice yard with Yura who was talking… a bit too much. It felt like a bee in her hair, if only she could kill it. Her emotions were high strung. Yura kept on talking about how Inuyasha was actually _spending time_ with that **nobody** to do something _educational_. _educational my **ass**, he's probably fucking her, but why **her**. _

"It's probably because she looks like you," Yura commented as if answering her unspoken question. **_her_**_ look like **ME?!**_ Kikyou turned her bow and aimed at Yura. The girl gulped. Who knew Kikyou could pull an… Adolf on her?

"You don't like me do you?!" _duh. _Yura started having a break down (TT) (this is a near death experience!), "it's because I'm youkai, isn't it! I mean, I know mikos and youkai usually don't get along… but I thought… that the times had changed, I thought we could be best friends forever, you know, overcome past objections. I thought… I thought that we could share a dorm room together, go to the same college…" Kikyou sighed and lowered her bow. Yura was babbling and she didn't want to put a damper on the idiot population. They did everyone a favor by pulling down the grade point average.

She had planned on making Yura take her over to Inuyasha's; but since she was getting on her nerves, it looked like Kikyou was going to have to… call her chauffeur. ( u didn't think she was going to walk, did you?)

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in for a bad surprise. He had been avoiding Kikyou for the better part of the week, and he didn't really know why… except for the nagging feeling of impending doom. Sadly for the hanyou, doom was knocking on his door.

Inuyasha grumbled as he latched onto the doorknob. It started to pour a 'few' minutes ago and all the servants had taken off early at the sight of the stormy clouds. Now the young master had to open his own front door. _click… **stare **_**00 **

"… Kikyou, you look terrible," the boy blurted out.

"Why thank you Inuyasha, would you mind letting me in?" Before he could protest, the girl had brought the living mud puddle out of its outside habitat, into inu-habitat; where it was greatly shunned. Inuyasha pulled his eyes away from the watery mess before sneaking a quick look outside. He saw the car parked just a few feet away from the door and puzzled for a while before putting two and two together. The manicured lawn was not only runny… but had ragged puncture marks on its surface, _a sign of struggle_. Kikyou's stilettos were three inches deep in mud. _she is **not**__going to be in a good mood_

_he is wrong, I am right, make him feel guilty._ Kikyou prepared herself and made the quick change from ticked off to emotional breakdown in record time. It wasn't like her hanyou would notice (--;;). __

"Inuyasha… you haven't returned my calls and hiccup…" (while Inuyasha is visibly squirming in his seat, lets go take a look into Kikyou's mind.)

…_Inuyasha is putting effort into his science project.. Either I a.) Fester in silence while my boyfriend acquaints himself with another **eligible **female unsupervised or b.) Watch him get beat up by his own father and get low grades but **not** do any festering whatsoever__. plead for b. _

__"I feel like our relationship is falling apart and I re_ally_ care about you and would hate for it to end." His blubbering girlfriend turned her face artistically to the right and he watched as a solitary tear fell, leading the charging pour. His insides twisted. _my intestines are going to tie up and we are going to have a jam up on aisle four…_

"I even started feeling suicidal." Kikyou stared at him gravely. She rushed into his arms and he held her in confusion.

"but you didn't mind when I was with Genevieve, or Jessica, or Melissa, or Christy…" Her head nuzzled deeper into his shirt.

"you were only whoring around, but.. this is **different**. I want you to stay away from her… _for me, please._" Inuyasha was hesitant but when his girlfriends tear stained face gazed upon him, he couldn't say no.

Lets just say Kikyou knew how to deal with her man. Her clear and precise points were covered with acts of frailty and innocence. That way she would get what she wanted and still have the advantage of tears.

"So mum, where are we going?" Kagome looked leisurely out of her window. Her mother had an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Don't you remember, Inutaisho and Rei are hosting a snazzy party in our honor, as in 'sorry your father died' so lets get together."

"WHAT?! but I thought that was Saturday!" Kagome looked terrified as she stared down at her fuzzy skirt ensemble. She wasn't 'fashion genius', but still she had enough genii (as in made up word for the singular form of genius) to figure out that _this_ didn't look good.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, Rei called to say it was changed to Friday and I made sure to bring along.." she took out a remote control and pushed the yellow button. Slowly a panel in the back opened up to reveal…

MiMi, KiKi, and ShiKi.

"They brought clothes for you _and _Souta," she said happily. Both siblings froze.

"911!" Kagome cried as she and Souta were grabbed by the terrible three. She was never going to get into a car with her mother again. __

A BiG MaNSHionàdown the road from KaGOmE's

"Psssss_sst_," Miroku pinched Sango's arm.

"What the FUCK was that for?!" _Pms..pMs..pmS..PMS?!!__ß miroku's mind_ The boy sneaked away.

"Hey Inuyasha! What am I doing at your house?" Miroku asked while poking the listener.

"Fuck off piss brain." _Pms..pMs..pmS..PMS?!!!_ The boy slumped away. _I'm stuck in this house, why?! _

"Mr. Sir!!" Miroku looked around befuddled, until he spotted the kneeling girl behind the statue. "I saw everything, so let me explain to you the psychology behind this, ehm." She wiggled her finger at him to come, so he did. She flattened out a square of carpet so all the hairs were going in 'one direction'. She drew a circle, a square, and a squiggly… as you can do on one directional carpeting. "there once was a land of shapes where everyone lived happily and harmoniously together. But one day Circle got _pissed off_ because his friend, mean Oval said that she didn't want him to talk to beautiful Filled in Circle. Circle didn't know what to do so he got _very_ angry," she drew an arrow from the circle to the square, "He ranted at Square but Square's can't relate to corner-less shapes that well, so got frustrated. Squiggly should have been listening, but was looking at Circles dirty mags. Therefore Squiggly didn't hear Square when she said that both of them were going to stay to give Circle moral support at the fancy dinner."

".._who are you?_"

"an angel !" She skipped off and Miroku watched as she was soon accompanied by two other… angels. (a/n: no. not Charlie's angels)

dOWNstaIRS

"Where are the triplets?" Mrs. Higurashi asked before taking a cocktail offered by a _very_ handsome waiter.

The siblings walked in, one limping, the other walking stiffly. Kagome grabbed her little brother by the shoulder at the entryway. "We live dangerous lives, brother dear…"

a/n: I know this is really short --;;

sry Laura: I've been sitting on my bed addicted to comics and fanfics _bad bad habbit_


End file.
